Mystery of the Phoenix
From the Publisher MyTona: Get ready for the captivating new event, Mystery of the Phoenix! What's new in Version 1.36.0: * Enchanting location: Golden Harbor * New desk guardian: charming Meelo the Panda * Unique event rewards: beautiful avatars, the Secrets of Dynasties chest, and the Tree of Plenty talisman * Majestic event creatures: Sea Guard, Azure Lightning, and Fiery Wanderer * More than 100 new quests * You can now use several energy boosters at a time * Improved graphical interface * Collect as many happiness coins as you can in the Clink of Good Luck event and become the proud owner of some wonderful rewards * Craft unique items during the Festive Fun event * Search the whole of Darkwood in search of Black Pearls and win valuable prizes * A number of new improvements and fixes. We make every effort for you to enjoy the game! Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2019 February Update Ring in the Lunar New Year and join the festivities as Darkwood celebrates the coming Spring with renewed hope and prosperity! Seek to unravel the Legend of the Invicible Dragon Warrior called the Golden General and uncover the identity of the mysterious Black Phoenix. Released on January 31, 2019 the update introduced the new Mystery of the Phoenix Special Event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Golden Harbor. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update will receive 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Mystery of the Phoenix Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 28 days from the 31st of January to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Mystery of the Phoenix Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 38th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Golden Harbor to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Ring of Runes at stage 3, Tool Kit at stage 4, and the Magic Vessel and Event Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 Special Event Quests to win the Secrets of Dynasties and Legendary Dragon Casket. Once won, the Secrets of Dynasties Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Legendary Dragon Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Amulet of the Elements at stage 2, Wheels of the Wind at stage 3, Eye of Luck at stage 4, Gold Cloak at Stage 5 and the Secrets of Dynasties Chest and Legendary Dragon Casket at stage 6. (3) Collect 100 Sparkling Lotus by placating the new event Creatures to win the Tree of Plenty Talisman and Three Elements Picture. The Tree of Plenty Talisman regenerates Energy 5 times faster and increases the chance of receiving Access Passes by 20% for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Three Elements Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Treasure Box of Luck at stage 1, Cracked Mirror at stage 2, Nian Gao at stage 3, Camera Obscura at stage 4, and the Tree of Plenty Talisman and Three Elements Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 for Placating Leaderboard. The top placaters (aka banishers) in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Creature Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Mystery of the Phoenix Event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the General's Seal Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new Event Quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Golden Harbor location and craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the Mystery of the Phoenix Event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event TBA chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Three Elements are the new Event Creatures to banish: Sea Guard, Azure Lightning, and Fiery Wanderer. Sea Guard.png|Sea Guard Azure Lightning.png|Azure Lightning Fiery Wanderer.png|Fiery Wanderer Placating the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Placate 100 and collect the Sparkling Lotus to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 1000 for Placating Leaderboard. Players may continue placating the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Treasure of the Reef are needed to complete the event quests. To placate the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Golden Harbor until you win some Treasure of the Reef. You then use these Treasure of the Reef to placate/banish the new 'Sea Guard' event creature, collecting the Feather of Bliss and Bracelet of Well-Being Fixers as you well as the Celestial Spear needed to placate/ banish the next event creature 'Azure Lightning'. Use the Celestial Spears to placate/ banish 'Azure Lightning', collecting the Fan of Harmony Fixer and also the Jade Butterflies needed to placate/ banish 'Fiery Wanderer' in order to get the Scroll of Wisdom Fixer. Thus, as you play Golden Harbor in order to complete the 36 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each placating of creatures also awards the Sparkling Lotuss needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Mystery of the Phoenix challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a TBA Chests. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Mystery of the Phoenix Event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Golden Harbor Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Crystal of Imagination Access Passes. Clink of Good Luck Challenge Clink of Good Luck Challenge 1.png| Clink of Good Luck Challenge 2.png| This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 8 days starting from January 31, 2019 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Happiness Coins in order to win the special rewards. Happiness Coins are found by successfully exploring the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles award Players with anywhere from 3 to 5 Happiness Coins per win. Rewards: * Collect 25 Happiness Coins to win 1 Jasmine Oolong energy booster - restores 35 energy * Collect 50 Happiness Coins to win 1 Ancient Scroll talisman - 20% increased XP earned for 1.5 hours * Collect 100 Happiness Coins to win 1 Tangyuan energy booster - restores 300 energy * Collect 200 Happiness Coins to win 1 Wizard's Pendant talisman - 30% decreased crafting time for 1 day * Collect 400 Happiness Coins to win 1 Chest of Silver Paws - c''ontains 600 Silver Paws'' After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Happiness Coins, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 300 collected. Festive Fun Challenge Festive Fun February 2019.png| Festive Fun February 2019 2.png| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again and available to players from Game Level 10 and up. Players have 11 days starting from February 8, 2019 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: *Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Lovely Cakes - restores 60 energy *Collect 170 Gold Stars to win 1 Thought of Beauty Chest - contains anomaly-summoning items and useful tools *Collect 400 Gold Stars to win 1 Sack of Silver Paws - contains 500 Silver Paws *Collect 800 Gold Stars to win 1 Heart Bloom Casket - a commemorative jewelry box desktop decoration After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Gold Stars, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 300 collected afterwards. Black Pearls Challenge Black Pearls February 2019.png Black Pearls February 2019 2.png The Black Pearls Challenge returns and is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 9 days starting from February 19, 2019 to complete this challenge and win the special rewards by collecting a certain amount of Black Pearls. Black Pearls are hidden in each of the Hidden Object Locations, one Black Pearl per location. Remember to find the hidden Black Pearl before time runs out! Please note that the Black Pearls cannot be discovered using a tool such as the Eyeglass or Lightning in a Bottle. Challenge rewards: * Collect 25 Black Pearls to win 1 Fortune Cookies - restores 180 energy * Collect 60 Black Pearls to win 1 Clairvoyant's Lantern - 30% increased chance of finding Diagrams and Winding Keys for 1.5 hours * Collect 120 Black Pearls to win 1 Sack of Silver Paws - contains 500 Silver Paws Changes in Version 1.36.0 The February Update made a few changes to the game. * Lunar New Year Theme for the Loading Screen and Desktop * New MyTona logo * Poets Square is now a regular location, Crystals of Imagination are converted into other Access Passes on a 1:1 ratio * New Desk Guardian: Meelo the Panda * Mass Use Window for Energy Boosters - there is now a Plus and Minus arrow to indicate amount * Tie-in with MyTona's new game Ravenhill: new basic female avatar based on one of the game's characters as well as a new one-time banish monster the Redcap Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough